


Отладка

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив был сломан. Старк умел чинить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отладка

Стив ненавидел двадцать первый век. За скорость, с которой каждый день менялся мир, и слишком резкие шутки, на которые не умел реагировать, за излишнюю публичность, сопровождавшую каждый его шаг. За войну, которая, кажется, так и не прекращалась со времён сороковых, велась на разных уровнях и не давала о себе забыть. За людей, которые гибли каждый день — сотнями, тысячами — во вине политиков, инопланетных технологий, сумасшедших супергероев, но больше всего — по вине друг друга.

И за себя. За то, что не успевал спасти и уберечь, за злое веселье, клокотавшее внутри после очередной драки, и слепую ярость, с которой сжимал горло очередного ублюдка, возомнившего себя богом. В тот первый раз, когда от убийства Стива удержали только Бартон и Старк, повисшие по обе руки, Стив, вернувшись в Башню, заперся в пустом зале и колотил грушу до тех пор, пока до крови не счесал костяшки на кулаках. Старку, сунувшемуся было с неудачным замечанием, Стив тоже вмазал от души, а спустя пару минут уже прижимал всем своим весом к матам, с ужасом понимая, что ещё секунда — и случилось бы непоправимое.

— Внутренние демоны есть у всех, Кэп, — сказал тогда Старк, слизывая кровь из разбитой губы. — То, что иногда ты не можешь удержать их на привязи, не делает тебя психом или убийцей.

Стив уцепился за эту мысль, как чуть позже цеплялся за Старка, отвечая на грубые поцелуи, поддаваясь возбуждению, охватившему их обоих. Старк наваливался сверху, тяжелый, шумно дышащий, Стив больно проезжался спиной по жёстким матам и жмурился до белых кругов перед глазами, чувствуя, как медленно и неохотно покидает напряжение.

Хорошо. Ему было хорошо. Если повезёт — на несколько недель.

Демоны мирно сидели на поводке, а поводок был в руках у Старка.

Стив не знал, как так вышло, что среди суетливого, постоянного меняющегося мира непредсказуемый Старк, само воплощение хаоса, оказался единственной константой. Когда Стив тонул, захлёбываясь, не справляясь со скоростью, с которой мир нёсся в будущее, Старк был рядом. Протягивал руку и держал. И то тёмное, живущее прошлым, что обитало у Стива внутри с самых сороковых, рвалось ему навстречу всем своим существом.

Стив был сломан. Старк умел чинить.

Иногда Старк являлся первым, но чаще Стив приходил к нему сам — садился на диван в мастерской или на пол у стола и терпеливо ждал, пока Старк закончит с работой. В такие моменты им удивительно хорошо удавалось обходиться без слов.

Старк брал его жёстко и даже жестоко, сковывая запястья магнитными наручниками, часами измывался, доводил до предела и бросал, заставляя рычать. Демоны рвались наружу, кусались и желали уничтожить мучителя, который в ответ лишь смеялся и не останавливался.

Никогда не останавливался, за что Стив был ему благодарен. Дрожащий после оргазма, мокрый насквозь, перепачканный своей и чужой спермой Стив с удивлением замечал, что успокаивается. Что мрачное прошлое, наполненное болью и виной, отходит на задний план. Что будущее, в котором ему не было места, не должно было быть, уже не тревожит так сильно. Оставалось только настоящее, в котором есть Старк.

Это не было ни любовью, ни даже похотью. Старк со смешком называл их встречи «отладкой», но Стив втайне считал их сеансами экзорцизма. Старк забирался в его тело и душу, выворачивал наизнанку мысли, оставляя блаженную пустоту.

Иногда Стив думал, как бы это было — настоящие отношения. Не чувствовать себя гранатой с выдернутой чекой, не впиваться с такой силой в Старка в поисках чего — успокоения? Разрядки? Быть просто Стивом Роджерсом. Ходить на свидания со Старком — Тони, — смотреть кино, засыпать и просыпаться вместе. Как два нормальных, любящих жизнь — и, возможно, друг друга — человека.

Наверное, ему — им обоим — это бы даже понравилось. Наверное, в какой-то из веток реальности, о которых однажды рассказывал Тони, всё так и могло быть. Но в этой у них были разные судьбы и общие демоны.

***

— Ну же, давай!

Старк впился зубами в его плечо, и Стив выругался. Он крепче стиснул пальцы, зная, что оставляет на смуглой коже следы, но не мог заставить себя перестать. Да и не стал бы — Старк не любил нежности. Едва смазанный член с трудом двигался внутри, больно распирая стенки, входил туго, каждым толчком стирая грань между болью и удовольствием. Стив сжался, чтобы острее чувствовать, подался вперёд, насаживаясь сильнее, и застонал, когда Старк потянул его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

— Давай! — повторил он, и Стив послушно открыл глаза, встречаясь с внимательным тёмным взглядом. Припухшие красные губы ярким пятном выделялись на лице, пот градом катился со лба, и Стив не удержался — потянулся ближе, слизывая со скулы горьковато-солёную каплю. Старк толкнулся ещё раз, и ещё — резче, глубже, правильнее — и содрогнулся, кончая. Стив чувствовал его хватку на собственном члене — крепкую, чуть грубоватую, он быстро двигал кулаком, доводя до разрядки, и Стив, не имея больше сил сдерживаться, кончил тоже. Кровь в ушах стучала, тело медленно расслаблялось, и пока внутри жгло и пульсировало, в мыслях поселялась долгожданная пустота.

Демоны сыто замолкали и засыпали.

Старк вышел из него и, не пролежав рядом и минуты, поплёлся в душ. Стив перекатился на живот, подминая под себя скомканную влажную простынь и насквозь мокрую подушку, и вздохнул.

Когда Тони вернулся, Стив почти заснул. Тело, лёгкое и разнеженное оргазмом, не желало двигаться. Ещё две минуты, думал Стив, две минуты, и он уйдет. Демоны укрощены, так что можно возвращаться к себе — до следующего раза.

Тони завозился рядом, выдернул из-под руки Стива подушку и улёгся спиной к нему. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Стив видел, как по влажной после душа коже стекают капли, а чёрные волосы кольцами вьются на затылке. От Тони пахло чем-то горько-сладким, древесным и ещё немного — недавним сексом. Стив придвинулся ближе, перекинул через него руку и уткнулся носом в затылок. Тони вздохнул и не отстранился.

Может быть, думал Стив, проваливаясь в сон, однажды демоны исчезнут насовсем, и он всё-таки сумеет полюбить двадцать первый век.


End file.
